Songstress of the Night
by The-Bubble-Ninja
Summary: Sakura is a newborn vampire, she is alone.  Naruto and Sasuke see her and Naruto becomes curious.  She sings to keep the pain down.  SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruXIno, NejiXTenten
1. Prologue Transformation

Hello Readers!

This fic is my first, so some reviews and flames would be nice so I can improve and get encouragement to continue on with the story.

Summary: Sakura is a new born vampire. She refuses to speak with any other vampires because she was betrayed by the one who turned her. All she does is sing her heart out. Then Naruto and Sasuke who have been vampires for a century hear her and Naruto becomes curious about her. Sasuke follows begrudgingly to keep Naruto under control. Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten.

* * *

_Prologue: Transformation_

There was a blur of pink that flashed through the trees. She was running as fast as it could to get away from the guards that were chasing her to get to where she wanted to be. With her lover

"WAIT!!" Shouted the guards. They were running as fast as they could to catch her but it all seemed in vain. She was too fast. She kept running, never looking back.

An hour of running and she finally lost them. She looked around with her brilliant emerald eyes to see where she was. Then she heard a waterfall. _'Perfect!' _She thought. _'I'm right where I need to be!! Just past the water fall and I'm where he is!'_

She made her way to the water fall and went around the back of it. She then heard what she wanted to hear, the sound of her love's voice.

"You made it." There was a happy sound to his voice that almost made her shiver. "I was afraid that you wouldn't make it."

He crossed the cave to where she was and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Gaara, I wouldn't miss being with you for the world." She said in her soft melodic voice.

"I know that Sakura, but, sometimes I worry that your father will catch you." Gaara said with a small smile on his face. "I love you too much that it hurts when you don't come.

"I'll always make it to you; you are my life, my love, and my best friend." Sakura stated with a beaming smile on her face. "My father won't ever come between us. You can count on that!"

Gaara looked at her with a sad smile on his face. _'That may be so Sakura but you have no idea what I plan to do with you,'_ Were his thoughts to that statement. _'I can't wait to completely rip you from your world to mine. You are the key to my plans.'_

"Gaara? Are you okay? I asked you a question." Sakura had a look of worry on her face. She just didn't know what was wrong with him to make him so unresponsive.

Gaara looked at her with a smile. "I'm perfect love, your here. Now I have a question for you."

"What is it?" A very confused Sakura asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It will be a very difficult decision for you to make. I don't really want to force you to make it." He looked down at his feet as if he was ashamed for what he wanted to ask.

"Please ask me Gaara! _PLEASE! _I'll answer it! I'm worried about you!" Sakura was filled with fright now. _'Just what does he want to ask?'_

Gaara looked up at this point. His green eyes were so serious that Sakura felt like he was going to leave her. "Your world and mine are so different. I want to ask you to give up your world and live with me in mine."

Sakura was stunned. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course I'll become part of your world! It would make me so happy to be part of it!" She exclaimed with glee.

"You're sure of your decision? You'd have to leave your family forever if that's the case." He asked unsure of her quick decision.

"You matter more to me than my family ever will! It's no question; my life is yours as well as my heart. I trust you with my life." She looked so happy that Gaara almost winced. _'I'm getting married to Gaara!' _She thought.

Gaara had a sinister smile on his face that Sakura thought was one of pure joy at her answer to his question. "All right love, close your eyes for me so I can give you a surprise." He asked in a tone that gave her goose bumps. She still obediently listened to him and closed her eyes. That's when it happened and his entire face changed. Instead of soft eyes, there were hard blood lust filled eyes. He opened his mouth and fangs sprouted in the front of his mouth just waiting to taste blood. He looked to make sure that her eyes were closed. They were. He smiled a viscous smile and plunged his fangs into the side of her neck.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she felt the unbearable pain in her neck. It was like she was on fire. Gaara kept drinking her blood as he tasted the sweetness of it. Sakura felt like she was losing her life. She felt betrayed, but then she remembered, she agreed to this didn't she? She closed her eyes again and tried to block the pain. Soon it became completely unbearable and then she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" That was all that could be heard within a hundred mile radius of the waterfall. Though it was muffled a bit from the water splashing in the pool below.

Gaara was in heaven. He tasted the sweetest blood he ever had! It was like a drug that he had to keep on having to make himself live on. After ten minutes of drinking her blood, he remembered his plan. To make her a vampire like him so she can destroy her family.

His fangs elongated in her neck and then venom shot out of the tips and into her blood stream. Sakura felt a burning sensation that was worse than before in her neck. She put her hands on Gaara's chest and pushed him away ripping his fangs from her neck.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she fell to the ground from the pain. "What did you do to me?!"

"I brought you into my world just like you agreed to." He replied in a calm tone. "Sakura its best if you relax, there won't be as much pain that way."

"Like HELL I WILL! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT MARRIAGE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The pain was becoming so hard to take that tears filled over her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Sakura, please calm down. My kind of marriage is different and will happen later after you become a full _vampire_." His eyes were filled with fake sincerity. But it was enough to fool Sakura.

"Promise?" She asked childishly.

"I promise." He chuckled. "Sleep, it will make the transformation run smoother. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay."

'_Perfect. Now my plans can commence.'_ Gaara thought evilly. His eyes became a darker shade of green. _"Sakura rise."_

She rose and her eyes opened vacant of any form of life, and emotion. Gaara laughed and commanded his new toy to do his bidding. _"Now my pet, I want you to destroy the Haruno clan. Right now."_

"Yes master." She complied with a voice that was so quiet that only vampires could have heard it.

She ran off instinctively toward the Haruno clan compound. When she reached there the terror began. It started with the guards. She ran towards them with such speed they didn't know what would hit them. She stopped behind the first guard and let her fangs loose for the first time. They sank down into his neck and she held his mouth as she drank his blood. In a matter of seconds his entire body was drained of blood and he was lifeless. Sakura let go of him and looked up. Her emerald eyes darkened with blood lust and she had a sinister smile on her face as she went for the second guard.

He managed to see her before she disappeared from his vision. He felt a gust of wind behind him and swung his sword at her. She dodged and swiped her claws at him that she just discovered she had. The guard yelped in pain and she licked the blood off her fingers with a gleam in her eye. The guard was so shocked and scared he was frozen in place. She looked at him and went for the kill. He was then shocked back into reality and tried to run. But running was futile as she caught up to him before he had time to look back. She caught his neck and snapped it before sinking her fangs to taste blood for a second time.

When she finished with her second meal, she looked up at the Haruno estate. She smiled to herself. All the blood in there was calling to her. She walked toward the gates and pushed them open. She looked in and smiled a truly sinister smile. Her eyes were filled with excitement for the amount of blood she smelled in the main house. Sakura decided to keep her parents for last and went towards a smaller house.

Inside was a small family cooking dinner. She knocked on the door and when it was opened, she sprung into action killing the husband, wife, and son. She snapped all of their necks and on the boy she ripped his arms off. Blood was spilled everywhere. Any blood left in the bodies was sucked out by Sakura as she needed the sustenance to keep herself going for she had more humans to slay.

She quickly finished off the smaller houses and went to the main house, where her parents were. When she got in she went after all the servant's first killing all of them, draining their blood completely from their bodies and leaving them on the floor. Next she killed all the guests, some weren't even Haruno's she only wanted the blood from their bodies. Then she finally was where she wanted to be. Her parents' room.

She quietly went in to the room and reached for her mother. Her mother woke up and saw that Sakura was there.

"Sakura!" Kari sighed in relief. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Sorry mother," Sakura muttered. "I was with Gaara again. Father doesn't approve so I have to sneak out."

Kari looked at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "I know honey, but he only wants what's best for you. I'll talk to him about it in the morning."

Sakura whispered to her mother. "It's too late for talking mother. I've already made my choice. And I choose him!"

Sakura let her fangs sink into her mothers' neck. Kari's eyes went wide and she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Ika Haruno woke up to the sound of his wife's scream.

"Sakura! What the hell is going on?!" Ika demanded.

"Sa-kura, why? What...did we...do wrong? You...be...came...a damned...creature." Sakura's mother said with her dying breath. Her eyes closed.

Sakura let go of her mother and let her fall to the ground. Ika's eyes blazed with fury as he watched his wife's body fall to the ground.

"Kari!" Ika screamed. His eyes turned to his daughter. "What have you done?! I always knew you were a mistake! I can't believe that THIS is how you repay me for keeping you alive!"

Sakura stared impassively at her father. "I'm doing what I want for a change. Now your fate will be the same as hers."

Ika watched his daughter warily waiting for Sakura to make the first move. Which she did, before he knew it Sakura was behind him trying to grab his neck. He quickly moved out of the way and grabbed a hidden dagger from under his pillow. He tried to stab Sakura but she was too quick. She moved out of the way before he even got the chance to graze her skin. Sakura's body was filling with excitement for having a challenge. She lunged at him and he tried to stab her again. She twisted around avoiding the dagger but still able to go in for the kill.

He tried to throw the dagger at her but she dodged to the right and went straight back in. He readied his stance for her attack and at the last second moved to the left and kicked her in the back. Sakura fell to the ground. She rose slowly and gracefully. She looked at her father and barred her fangs at him. Her eyes were darkened with fury and hate. All of a sudden she was gone. Ika looked around trying to find or sense her but was unsuccessful in his attempt. Then she reappeared at his left side and using her claws ripped his arm right off. Ika screamed with the pain.

"That's right scream. This is the pain I felt my _ENTIRE_ _LIFE!_" Sakura glowered at her father.

She then reappeared at his right side and ripped his right arm off. She looked at the blood pouring from him and then decided to say some final words to her beloved father.

"Well father, it was fun. But my love is waiting for me and I must return to him. Farewell." Sakura murmured to him. She then grabbed his head, snapped his neck, and drank the rest of his blood.

* * *

Sakura returned to the cave where Gaara was. When she arrived he was there waiting for her return.

"Well? Did you kill them?" He asked in a darker voice than normal.

Sakura's eyes gleamed and she smiled a beautiful, dark, smile. "Every last one of them. Even the guests. No one was left alive."

"Very good my love." Gaara felt instantly victorious. His next words were a shock to Sakura. _"Sleep once again. Awake tomorrow night and always remember this, I hate you, I always have. I used you to destroy you. Seeing you in pain for an eternity is worth making you a vampire. You are nothing to me and you never will be anything important in my life."_

Sakura's eyes widened before they slowly shut and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Well there you have it! The prologue is done!

I'd really appreciate some reviews if possible.

Next chapter will be up soon k?

SasuXSaku-SoccerChick


	2. Chapter 1: 2 Months In

Hello again!!

I'm so excited I got a review as well as my story put on a fav list!!

Mednin and Romance is Me thanks so much!! Mednin Sakura was possessed by Gaara her "creator."

Disclaimer: Since I forgot before I apologize. Unfortunately I don't own Naruto...ON WITH THE STORY

_Chapter 1: 2 Months In_

Two months after Sakura found out the truth from Gaara, she went into depression and isolated herself from any contact with anyone. Her pain was transferred into songs. Her eyes became dead and her personality changed completely. She never smiled, never laughed, and never was cheery because of the 'incident.'

She walked to a clearing in the middle of the night. She perched herself on a tree branch. Her black off the shoulder dress flowed around her graceful movements and flew in the wind from where she sat. She looked up at the moon and slowly opened her mouth t o sing.

_hikui kidou de kibou ga noboru yami to kage ga ochiru  
kataritsugu mono kuchi tsugumu mono kanashimi ni kuchihateru mono  
adokenai furishita kono sekai no mure kara hanare  
hitori tachidomaru koto nado dekinai sadame demo ..._

_ima , ashita ga hoshii to negau ... hitsuzen no you ni  
nani wo sashidaseba subete ma ni au no darou ?  
ano toki hagare ochita shinjitsu wo taguri yoseru_

_ushinau koto de eru mono wa mou itami ni michiteite  
wakeau koto de sukoshi nemureru yoru ga kuru no wa kiduiteru  
tatoeba sonna ni mo chitsujo no nai jikan no naka de  
hitasura ni mayou koto naku sonzai suru mirai_

_tada , ashita ga hoshii to negau ... sore ga tsumi naraba  
nani to hikikae ni yurushite moraeba owaru ?  
tsumetai kaze ga shiroi kioku made taguri yoseru_

_ima , ashita ga hoshii to negau ... hitsuzen no you ni  
nani wo sashidaseba te ni hairu no darou ?_

_tada , ashita ga hoshii to negau ... sorega tsumi naraba  
nani to hikikae ni yurushite moraeba owaru ?  
tsumetai kaze ga shiroi kioku made taguri yoseru_

As she finished her song her tears started to spill again. Only this time they weren't clear, they were crimson. The colour of blood.

"Oi, oi teme!" Naruto screamed catching up to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke replied with irritation in his voice. He looked at Naruto with a glare on his face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a grin on his face. "Did you hear teme? There's a new legend surrounding this part of the woods."

Sasuke glared at Naruto like the idiot he is. "Why would I care?"

Naruto looked a bit crest fallen. "They say that a pink haired woman can be heard in a clearing up ahead. People think that it's Sakura Haruno."

'_Sakura Haruno? She disappeared after the massacre of her family.' _Sasuke thought. "Hn."

Suddenly Naruto looked at Sasuke with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Come on teme, let's go check this out!! She might be like us!"

"Dobe, there is no new vampires. I'd know." In his annoyance he failed to see exactly what Naruto was getting at.

"Teme, I meant someone who knows pain. Seriously you think I doubt the royal Uchiha clan?" Naruto looked upset that Sasuke thought he meant something else.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto looked victorious.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR A STAKE OUT!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the clearing and waited for the supposed 'pink haired woman' to show up so they could hear her singing.

They waited for four hours and there was still no sign. During that time Sasuke became annoyed with Naruto thinking it was all just a hoax.

"Dobe." Sasuke said threateningly with the Uchiha glare in his eyes. "Is there a good explanation as to why the girl hasn't showed up?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Um...she decided not to come on this particular night."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just go Naruto."

Just as Sasuke and Naruto were walking away Sakura stepped into the clearing.

"The moon is my only salvation in this dark life." Sakura spoke looking up towards it. "Again, I slaughtered three more people for my own thirst. Now I make up for that with my song."

She got on to a tree branch and continued to look at the moon with her dead eyes.

She opened her mouth and sang.

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete_

_shimaetara ii no ni ne_

_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

_sonna toki itsu datte_

_me o tojireba_

_waratteru kimi ga iru_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_hito wa minna kanashii kara_

_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo_

_aisubeki mono no tame_

_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto_

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_kizutsuke atta yo ne_

_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_

_dou ka sono egao ga_

_taema naku aru you ni_

_deatta ano koro wa_

_subete ga bukiyou de_

_toomawari shita yo ne_

_tadoritsuitan da ne_

As she finished her song, once again the crimson tears fell from her eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and she wept.

After an hour of weeping she became thirsty. Her fangs grew in size and she tried to fight the feeling off. She was unsuccessful in her attempt and she got up. Her eyes darkened and she jumped off the branch to find her next meal.

She didn't have to search long because she found just what she was looking for. A male no younger than 17 was wondering through the forest.

'_Perfect. Out where no one would hear his scream.'_ Sakura thought. She walked up to the young man.

He heard movement and turned his head to look at the spot where the movement came from. His eyes widened as he saw the most beautiful women walk from where he was looking. His eyes went up and down her body searching to see if she was real or not. What he saw was a woman around his age with flowing pink hair down to her mid back, a slightly larger forehead, dark emerald green eyes, and curves any woman would die to have. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and had a low neck line.

Sakura looked at the man and saw that he had dirty blond hair with blue eyes. He had a slight build but no fat anywhere on his body. She walked up to him with her eyes lowered in a seductive stare.

"Hey there, do you think you could help a girl out?" Sakura asked in a seductive voice.

The young man gulped and answered her. "It would be very rude of me if I didn't."

Sakura walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. She looked up at him and spoke lowly. "I need help with something other than getting out of this forest."

She brought her fingers up and down his chest, never taking her eyes off his for a second. The young man couldn't believe his luck! A hot chick asking him for 'help.' He wrapped his arms around her waist and his eyes held lust in them now.

"I'd be honoured to be of service." He said with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?"

Sakura giggled. "I think here would be perfect don't you?" With that said she kissed him full on the lips. She brought her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth. The man was shocked but kissed back none the less. Sakura detached her mouth from his and started to kiss down his jaw, while bringing her hand down to his pants.

"Oh!" The man moaned in ecstasy. He couldn't believe he had found a vixen like her out in the forest. She continued to kiss his neck all the way down to his collarbone. Her hand worked its way into the front of his pants and grabbed his member through his boxers. As he was moaning her fangs grew in size and she bit down on his neck. He screamed in pain as he realized what exactly was happening. She was sucking his blood for her own thirst. He realized with a jolt. _'She's a fucking vampire! Damn seductress!'_

Sakura continued to drink all the blood from his body until there was nothing left; she threw the body aside and continued on her way back to her hide out. She wove her way through the trees and eventually made it to a cave.

She walked into the cave and came to a door. She pushed her chakra into the door and it opened for her. Before entering she turned around and said to the night sky,

"Until we meet again tomorrow night."

Sasuke and Naruto were almost back to the village walking in complete silence until as usual Naruto had enough of it.

"GAH! Sasuke-teme, I don't know what happened! I mean it was the right clearing and all but she wasn't there!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn. It was just a waste of time." Sasuke replied calmly.

"Well I'm not giving up!! DATTEBAYO! I'll come back again tomorrow night!" Naruto threw his fist up into the air! And gave his signature grin.

Sasuke glared at him and kept walking. "Hn."

Naruto opened his eyes in time to see Sasuke walking away.

"OI!! TEME WAIT UP!" He shouted after Sasuke. He ran so he could catch up to him.

In the morning Naruto was eating ramen at Ichiraku's when Hinata walked up to him.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." She said shyly. Naruto looked up from his ramen to se Hinata standing there. He got a big goofy grin on his face.

"OHAYOU HINATA-CHAN!!" Hinata's face gained a blush and she looked down at her feet.

"Ano...Naruto-kun, why'd you and Sasuke-san go into the forest last night?"

Naruto thought for a moment and decided on replying truthfully. "Teme and I went to see if the rumours about a woman singing in a clearing were true or not. We left after a few hours though. Nobody showed up."

Hinata looked at Naruto sympathetically and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Naruto-kun, how about tonight you and I both go and I'll use the byakugan to sense when someone's coming ok?"

Naruto looked into her pearl eyes and gave her a beaming smile. "OK! Hinata-chan you're unbelievable!!"

With that said he kissed her passionately.

It was about eleven at night when Naruto and Hinata were hiding in the bushes waiting to catch a glimpse of the elusive woman.

"Hinata-chan can you scan for any chakra nearby?" Naruto whispered to her. Hinata got a determined look in her eyes.

"Of course! Byakugan!" Hinata's eyes pulsed and the veins came pulsing out of her head. She scanned the area slowly as to not miss anything. She was about to give up when she spotted it! Someone's chakra was getting closer to where they were. "Naruto-kun someone's coming!"

His eyes shined. "Seriously Hinata-chan! You are AMAZING!!"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red. She just couldn't believe Naruto complimented her! "N-Naruto-kun, maybe we should be quiet now."

Naruto looked down in thought. He really seemed to be concentrating. _'I really need some ramen...'_ This is what was running through his mind at the moment. His eyes shifted to Hinata she seemed to be in awe facing the clearing. So he looked over towards the clearing. His eyes widened at the silhouette of a female on the far side of the clearing.

Sakura walked into her clearing and went straight to her tree branch. Tonight she was wearing knee length white skirt that flowed around her as she walked. She had a red tank top on that hugged the curve of her breasts.

She jumped up onto the branch she normally sat on and hung her legs over the branch. She once again looked up at the moon and opened her mouth to sing.

_ikutsu namida wo nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara_

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_

_yasuraka ni nareru you ni_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

_osanai kioku no katasumi ni_

_atataka na basho ga aru so sweet_

_hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa_

_itsumo kagayaiteita so shine_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite_

_kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku_

Once again the blood red tears fell down her cheeks. She shifted on the branch so that her back was to the trunk and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

'_Gaara...why? Why did you do this to me?'_ She thought and she cried during the night. _'I never wanted to hurt anybody, I only wanted to save lives and now I'm killing people so I can have power.'_

"Naruto-kun, I...I think...sh-she may be crying. " Hinata said with a worried look on her face. She looked at the pink haired girl and thought of maybe going over to help her in some way.

Naruto looked at the girl and saw red streaming down her face. _'Oh my god, I was right she IS one of us!'_

"Hinata-chan I want you to stay here while I go and check on this girl okay?" Naruto looked at Hinata and showed her the most serious expression she had ever seen on his face.

"Okay, N...Naruto-kun."

Naruto got up from his hiding spot and started to walk over towards Sakura. As he approached he could now see that she was crying tears of blood. He jumped up on the branch and startled her because she wasn't expecting someone to be there.

Naruto put on a big goofy grin as he said "Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"He...hello." She replied with nervousness.

Naruto looked at the girl in front of him and couldn't believe someone as fragile as this was actually a vampire like him.

"Ne, why are you crying miss?" His voice was concerned and that put Sakura to a bit of ease around him.

"I cry because of the pain I feel every day and night." This was a cryptic reply to Naruto and he couldn't quite figure out the response that was needed to something like this.

"You cry tears of blood, that isn't normal miss. What's your name?" Naruto couldn't think of anything better to say to her.

"My name is Sakura Ha..." She cut of her last name because she no longer feels that she has the right to keep the Haruno name.

"Sakura-chan huh? Awesome! Now that we're friends can you tell me why you cry tears of blood?" Naruto grinned ear to ear hoping that he would get a truthful reply out of Sakura.

"I cry tears of blood because...because I'm a vamp-" She started but was cut off by Naruto.

"A vampire!! This is so cool!! I'm a vampire too!" He looked at her with compassion and sympathy. _'She doesn't look like someone who deserves this lifestyle.'_

Sakura's eyes widened at knowing that she met another person like her. A small smile formed on her lips after who knows how long with true happiness. _'Maybe this is what I need. Someone to guide me so I can feel more comfortable with whom I am now.'_

Naruto held out his hand to her, he knew she needs someone who knows what happened to her body to help her with adjusting to the new dark life that she has to lead. Sakura looked at his hand and then in his eyes to see if there was any hidden message he was trying to convey. There was none. So she did the only thing she could do. She took his hand.

Ending authors note!!

This chapter is longer than the prologue!!

It's also less dark than the prologue...BUT DON'T WORRY!! There will be more dark chapters to come!

Until next chapter!

SasuXSaku-SoccerChick


	3. Chapter 2: New in Town

OI oi readers!! I'm soo sorry!! My laptop crashed and I had to wait to get it back up and running!! Thankfully a guy from my mom's work was able to save this chapter!! :3

First thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and like my story!!

Mednin: You'll find out what happens now...you just gotta be patient.

Chibi Strawberry Neko: I agree on the rushed part...I'm going to work on that. And as for your question concerning Sakura's openness with Naruto...I don't want to answer at this time because I don't want to reveal any of the plot...sorry.

Disclaimer: Once again I sadly don't own Naruto...I wish I did though.

* * *

_Chapter 2: New In Town_

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura all walked back to Hinata's apartment so they could get to know Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata and Naruto with cautious eyes, she just wasn't sure what to make of them.

"Sakura-chan? Is everything ok?" Naruto asked in a very concerned voice. He looked at her with worried eyes.

Sakura looked up at the mention of her name. She stared into Naruto's eyes before she even thought of replying. "I'm fine Uzumaki-san. I just don't feel quite comfortable around you yet. Especially with another person I don't know."

Hinata looked at her in surprise. Then thought about it and realized that she was right. They weren't properly introduced.

"Sakura-san, forgive me for not noticing earlier. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata's eye held nothing but kindness in them.

Sakura smiled at Hinata, but to Hinata it seemed like there was something wrong with Sakura's smile. It seemed fake.

As they were walking Sakura looked at all the people that were still out on the streets. They were all staring at the three walking down the street. She realized that they weren't staring at all three of them. They were only staring at her, or more appropriate her hair. It was odd for the people of Konoha to see someone with pink hair. Sakura lowered her head because she didn't like the attention that was on her because of her hair colour.

After about 20 minutes they reached Hinata's apartment and went inside. Sakura kept her head down because she still doesn't feel welcome in this home. Hinata and Naruto sat on the couch in the living room with Sakura on the chair opposite of them. Sakura still refused to lift her head up and look them in the eyes.

Naruto started to feel the unease that Sakura felt and tried to strike up a conversation with her.



* * *

"So, Sakura-chan...I was wondering if you're the Sakura rumoured to be missing from the Haruno clan massacre."

Hinata looked at Naruto wide eyed. "Naruto-kun!! That's not something to ask someone!!"

It was Naruto's turn to look at Hinata with wide eyes. Hinata actually raised her voice to him. It completely shocked him. Sakura also looked up at Hinata. Hinata looked at both of them and realized what happened and her entire face went red. She looked at her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"Hyuuga-san, it's ok. Naruto I'm not that Sakura you speak of. I'm just me, Sakura. I apologize if it upsets you that you weren't able to find Haruno-san." She spoke but kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

Naruto grinned and told Sakura that it's fine that she wasn't from the Haruno clan. Naruto looked closely at Sakura's eyes and saw deep sadness. _'Why does she seem so sad? Should I ask her about being a vampire? I can smell the blood on her.'_

Naruto's gaze hardened and he looked seriously at her.

"Sakura-chan, are you a vamp-" He started. But Sakura had already run out the door.

Naruto looked at Hinata. "What just happened?"

Hinata looked back at him. "I don't know."

Sakura kept running away from the apartment she didn't stop and she didn't look back. Tears streamed down her face because she couldn't even stand to tell him the truth. She's a vampire! A blood sucker! An undead, demon! She couldn't even stand herself.

She looked up and saw that she was almost to the forest's edge. Her pace didn't slow down as she kept going for the forest. Just as she reached the tree's edge she stopped. Sakura turned to face the city again and looked towards the way that Hinata's apartment was.

She then turned her back on the village and walked back into the forest from where she came. She went in deeper and deeper looking for her clearing.

Sakura kept her head down as tears streamed down her face and splashed on the ground leaving a trail of blood along the way.

All of a sudden the moon light hit her face. She looked up at the moon she cried harder. Even more blood tears streamed down and bathed her face in red and also the ground in red. She walked into the middle of the clearing and collapsed on the ground. Her shoulders tensed around her as her sobs got louder and louder.

'_I can't believe that I thought that I could even make friends. Why? WHY?! Why am I so stupid? They only wanted to befriend me, understand me, yet I can't even look them in the face.' _Sakura's thoughts 

were as miserable as her emotions. She knew that she needed to vent her emotions. There is only one way that she knows how to vent her emotions. To sing a song.

_minareta machi, minareta hito_

_subete ga saikinmaru de tooi kuni no dekigoto_

_mou ichido kanjitaine, kurayami no naka de_

_kibou ga orinasu azayaka-na ongaku_

_donna ni tsurai toki de sae_

_utau no wa naze? (saane)_

_ren'ai nante shitaku nai_

_hanareteku no wa naze? Darling, darling, ah_

_zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_sabaku no yoake ga mabuta ni utsuru_

_zenzen namida koborenai_

_BLUE ni natte mitadake_

_onna no ko ni umareta-kedo_

_watashi no ichiban niau no wa kono iro_

_mou nani mo kanjinai ze sonna toshigoro ne_

_doukeshi no aware mawari dasu shoumei_

_konna ni samui yoru ni sae_

_utau no wa dare? (daare)_

_genkou youshi go, roku-mai_

_BLUE no INK no SHIRABE_

_mou ichido shinjitai ne uramikko nashi de_

_oso-kare haya-kare hikari wa todokuze_

_donna ni tsurai toki de sae_

_ikiru no wa naze? (saane)_

_eikou nande hoshikunai_

_futsuu ga ichiban da ne_

_Darling, darling, ah... Questions make me blue_

_Darling, darling, ah... Tell me something good_

_mou ichido kanjisasete wazayori mo HEART de_

_donna ni nagai yoru de sae_

_akeru hazu yo ne? (saane)_

_mou nannen mae no hanashidai?_

_torawareta mama da ne? Darling, darling, ah_

_zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_kohaku iro no nami ni fune ga ukabu_

_gensou nande idakanai_

_kasunde mienai e_

_anta ni nani ga wakaru n dai?_

_kamau no wa naze? (saane)_

_ren'ai nande shitaku nai_

_hanareteku no wa naze? Darling, darling, ah_

_zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_sabaku no yoake ga mabuta ni utsuru_

_zenzen namida koborenai_

_BLUE ni natte mitadake_

While she was singing she looked up at the moon. Sakura looked down as the song ended.

More tears streamed down her face. Sakura stood up and walked towards the one place she could let loose all her pent up emotions. The Haruno compound.

It took her about an hour to get to the compound but when she got there she looked at the blocked off gate.

'_This is nothing for the _new me_ I can just jump this.'_ For the first time since she was turned. Sakura smirked a sadistic smirk. She jumped into the air over the gate and landed on her feet. She walked around the grounds. Looking at everything as she went by. All the memories of her childhood, her 

family, her joy and her loved ones came back to her as if they were happening all over again. More tears started to fall down her face. The guilt she felt for what she had done was immense.

"I never wanted this to happen! I never wanted to kill Mother and Father! I didn't want to kill anyone! This isn't fair! I have no idea what's happened to me, all I know is that I murdered the people I care about. The only one who isn't dead is Gaara! My love for him isn't fading at all; all I think about is that last night that I spent with him before I was turned. It doesn't fade from my mind. I wonder every damn day why I was abandoned by him. I HATE THIS!!" Sakura screamed out at the top of her lungs. As the last of the scream died out she collapsed to her knees and all the frustration, guilt, hatred, love came out as she cried almost all the blood that she drank out of her body.

She cried and cried. She just couldn't take any more of life. No matter what her life wouldn't end it would just keep going and going. Her evil side that wanted blood would take over and kill more and more humans.

* * *

"Ne do you think that Sakura-chan will come back?" Naruto asked Hinata. Hinata stared into Naruto's blue eyes, she looked at her lap where her hands are folded and responded.

"I-I don't thi-think that Sakura-chan is going to be c-coming back. She l-looked rea-really depressed." Her voice was so quiet that Naruto had to strain his ear just to hear her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulders in comfort for her. He then smiled his big goofy grin towards her showing all his teeth. "Don't worry Hinata-chan!! I'm sure that when Sakura-chan's good and ready she'll come back to visit us."

Hinata's eyes softened at those words. To her, Naruto is truly amazing. Hinata closed her eyes and a small, gentle smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sure you're right Naruto-kun."

* * *

ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Thanks to all who have reviewed and put my story on story alert so far!! I hope to get some good reviews again

Chapter 3 will be up when I can get it up.

I once again apologize for the semi long wait. My laptop crashed and I almost completely broke down.

SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!

SasuXSaku-SoccerChick


	4. Chapter 4: Life of Lies

Oi oi! I know it's been a while but things have been hectic for me with everything in my life changing rapidly that I had major writer's block and I'm so sorry its been a couple years!

Thanks to all who've reviewed and put my story on story alert! =3 you make me so happy!

At the end of the story I'll make a giant list of all the people who've reviewed and liked my story k?

And for all those who ask questions...I'm not gonna tell anything since it would ruin the story!

Without further ado on with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Life of Lies_

Sakura was walking around the forest near the now abandoned Haruno compound. She couldn't help but think what might have happened had she stayed with Naruto and Hinata. She wondered if she would have met them had she not killed her family.

She walked into the main house on the compound and looked around. There were still blood stains on the floor and the walls. She could still smell their blood on her body. She started to see flashbacks of them all of the times that were fun, sad, and the times where they were mad at each other.

Sakura sat at the table in the dining room. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap and she had her head held down. A new wave of tears came over her, this all happened because she came back to the place where she definitely wouldn't be welcome ever again.

As she thought of all the things that happened in her life she started seeing some parts differently than she originally had. Most of those parts included the one person she never wanted to think about again.

Gaara.

* * *

_Sakura knew that she had to get by the guards at the front gate. That's when she remembered there was a secret door! That's where she could go so she can get out to go see Gaara._

_The door was hidden behind a painting of Sakura's ancestor, the founder of the Haruno clan. As she reached the painting she paused to look at the face of her ancestor. She wondered if they would be doing the same thing as she was right now._

_Sakura shook her head and snapped out of that train of thought, she had to get out of here and quick! Gaara was waiting for her. She pushed on the wall besides the painting and it started to turn. Sakura did a quick check down both sides of the hall and slipped through the opening._

_She ran down the hidden tunnels and got to the exit she needed, right at the side of the compound walls. As she stood at the wall for a few seconds contemplating turning around and going back to bed. She shook her head and thought Gaara's waiting for me on the other side! Mother and Father don't understand just how much I love him.'_

_She then went through the tunnel and when she emerged from the suffocating darkness in the tunnel the moon light was a dash of fresh air to her. With the moon light bathing her face she looked around for her one and only love. She saw him standing near the trees and rushed to him. _

_As he watched her running towards him he opened his arms and wrapped them around her the minute she was within reach. The clung to each other like they hadn't seen each other in years when in reality it was only a few days. Sakura looked up into Gaara's dark green eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Gaara returned the kiss and held her close to his lean muscular body._

"_What will we be doing tonight Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked softly._

"_Well that's a surprise and if I told you it would ruin the surprise." He had a soft smile on his lips. "Follow me and keep hold of my hand so you don't get separated from me."_

_Sakura giggled but none the less listened to Gaara and held onto his hand as he led her through the dense forest. After walking for fifteen minutes they came to another clearing, the difference about this clearing was that the moon in all its wondrous beauty was fully visible and looked as if you could reach out and touch it. Sakura stared in awe of the beauty and let go of Gaara's hand to run out into the clearing. As she reached the centre she twirled around dancing with a smile on her lips. Gaara stood back and watched as she was acting like a little girl. He had a soft look in his eyes that was almost never seen and only came out when Sakura was around._

_Gaara approached her and gently took her hand. "Why don't we sit down for a little while Sakura?"_

_Sakura blinked up at him, flashed him a dazzling smile and agreed. They sat down and she was between his legs so he could easily wrap his arms around her. Sakura leaned back with her head on his shoulder and looked up to the stars._

"_I wish we would stay like this forever." She spoke softly._

_Gaara tightened his grip on her. "We will Sakura, we will always be just like this."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I swear." Sakura looked up and into his eyes and saw nothing but love and reassurance. She softly smiled and returned to gazing at the stars. After a few minutes of silence she fell asleep in his arms. _

'_That is my last fond memory of him before he did this to me.' _Sakura thought sadly. '_Even though I hate him for what he did, part of my heart still yearns for him.'_

_

* * *

_

She rose from her spot at the table and continued walking around. She walked through the halls looking at all the portraits there of her family and her. As she approached a room one picture caught her attention. It was one of her mother, father, and her. They were all smiling happily while sitting on a blanket on the grassy hill sides. She reached her hand out to touch the glass and with her finger traced the outlines of her mother and father.

More tears started to stream down her face as she remembered that day. It was the day of the annual family picnic. One of the last happy times she spent with her parents.

* * *

"_Sakura! Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!" Sakura's father yelled up the stairs._

"_I'm coming Father!" She yelled back. She ran down the stairs nearly tripping as she reached the bottom. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress with a heart shaped necklace around her slender neck. Her shoes consisted of ballerina flats that were white with a bow on the toes._

"_You'd think we were going to the horse races with the way you're dressed Sakura." Sakura's father Ika teased. She pouted up at him like a five-year-old child. While her mother was softly giggling in the background._

"_Ika, that wasn't nice. I'm sure Sakura just wanted to look nice for the picnic today, right Sakura?" Sakura's mother, Kari, said._

"_That's right Mother!" Sakura beamed. "The picnic only comes once a year and I wanted to look nice for it!"_

_Ika gently ruffled Sakura's hair. She huffed at him and gave him a mock glare. While his eyes softened and he pulled her into a hug. As he released her he gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her._

"_I was only teasing Sakura. You do look very nice and I'm happy you decided to dress nicely for this event. It means a lot to your mother and I."_

_She blinked up at him for a minute then gave him a dazzling smile._

"_Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!" With that said, she rushed out the door._

_Ika and Kari just laughed at their daughter's antics. They followed her out the door to the hills where they usually hold their annual picnics. When they reached their destination they saw Sakura already seated on the blanket waiting for them. _

_When Sakura heard footsteps behind her, she looked up and saw her parents approaching. She giggled and had a mischievous glint in her eyes._

"_What took you so long? Are you two getting slow in your old age?" Ika just glared at her and Kari frowned at her._

"_We'll show you old Sakura." Kari replied. Sakura quickly lost the glint and started shuffling back in fear. _

_Kari and Ika pounced and pinned their daughter to the ground and started tickling her mercilessly. Sakura was in hysterics laughing. They didn't slow down their tickling and Sakura was starting to find it hard to breath. She finally submitted to them and they stopped. Sakura caught her breath and sat back up. She looked from her parents to the scenery and smiled. The hills were pure green with cherry blossom trees, apple trees, and numerous types of flowers. This is where she wanted to spend her life, right here with her parents and loved ones._

_

* * *

_

Sakura sighed and the tears continued to flow. She just couldn't believe that she let Gaara do those things to her. That she let him change her, she was mortified and hated him. But as much as she hated him, she knew that she still held love for him. She'd never let anyone know that she still had love for him, outwardly she'd always express her hatred until someone came to take the love away or Gaara died a true death.

She walked over to the window and looked out it, the sun was starting to rise and she knew she'd have to return to her chambers. As she walked she realized that it might be time for a change. Maybe she should give Naruto and Hinata a chance. It might actually do her some good, they seem genuine and she knew her parents would want her to be happy rather than miserable. Maybe it's the chance for her to get her story out there. As much as it pains her to tell them and feel she'll be accepted she has to try because this pain is more unbearable than not being accepted. She needed someone to tell her that everything will be OK.

As she reached her room she laid down knowing that tomorrow night would be the day that she finally went and did something that Gaara hadn't planned on.

AUTHORS NOTE:

H'ok so thank you everyone that reviewed and added my story to their story watch. It means so much to me that even after a couple years people still find it and read it. And ZOMG I didn't use a song in this chapter...probably cause of the memories...I wish I had more but I couldn't come up with any. Kinda rushed, but I felt bad when I got a review this year that really wanted me to update again. So here it is! Next one will be up soon...hopefully..

Here is the long awaited list

LadyBlackMoonRose

Serena6686

Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki

BerryBerry-Chan

dominiqueanne

I love to review

BloodRuby

dominiqueanne

Spazztasticle

mednin


End file.
